Unbalanced
by SeverusSaffron
Summary: Leonard has a dark side to him. No, sadistic is the word. Leonard has a sadistic side to him. Sheldon doesn't know what's coming to him..
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very veryyyy first fan fiction. Like ever. Soo, naturally, I decided to make it about my favourite show and my favourite characters. Please let me know what you think! Thanks, guys!**

* * *

><p>He tossed and turned in his chilly blue sheets. He looked at the clock. 3:48.<p>

_Ugh. _

Sleep eluded Leonard more often than naught. However, on the bright side, those dark demented thoughts came to him at night. He was well enough during the day with work and Sheldon, _oh, Sheldon,_ keeping him distracted. But not at night. At night he was left to his own twisted mind. It was just him and his rather sadistic imagination.

It's not that the sick images repulsed him. Quite the opposite, actually. He enjoyed closing his eyes and seeing a pathetic, terrified Sheldon bound by the wrists..

_He bit his lip at the thought.._

He relished the muffled grunts, groans, and whines he heard escaping from Sheldon's hoarse throat and through the tightly wadded up lump of fabric in his mouth..

_He smiled and shoved his hand down his boxers.._

He savored the soft silver glint shining off the tools and instruments splayed haphazardly on the bed and across the floor..

_He began tugging and squeezing himself.._

*knock-knock-knock* "Leonard.."

Leonard jumped out of his skin.

"What do you want, Sheldon?" he pulled his boxers back up over himself, grabbed his glasses, and sat up.

*knock-knock-knock* "Leonard.."

Leonard crawled unwillingly out of his bed, put on his robe, and opened the door.

"I said what Sheldon!"

"I'm sorry, Leonard..." his eyes never leaving the floor.. "I.. I had a dream, er.. a nightmare, rather and I came to the sudden and unfortunate conclusion to come tell you about it lest I forget it's social and emotional significance seeing as you're the closest thing I have to.. well.. a real friend.. I suppose.. and I uh.. uh..."

"Well, spit it out, okay? What is it?" Leonard felt his face grow hot. He felt angry that his thoughts were interrupted.

_I'm sure there was nothing outside your door and I'm sure Meemaw hasn't died. Jesus Christ, this guy.._

His anger faded instantly as he noticed Sheldon's slender hands trembling and the stuttering.. when did Sheldon stutter? He looked up at his lowered face and saw what looked like a sad, red, puffy eyed Sheldon. Tears seemed to be lingering on his eyelashes regardless of the effort he'd apparently made of washing his face.

"Sheldon, have you been crying?" He didn't make eye contact. He started picking at his fingernails. He suddenly felt nervous and embarrassed for asking.

"Yes. I'm sorry Leonard, I didn't want to wake you. I.. I can tell you in the morning if you'd rather have this conversation then. I shouldn't have.. I'm sorry. Goodnight, Leonard." Sheldon turned around and headed back across the hallway. Leonard started after him. He reached out to stop him-

"Sheldon, listen, if it was enough to make you this upset, I'd rather you tell me now.."

Sheldon turned to face his roommate and tucked his head further into his chest. "Listen, I'm sorry I woke you, please, we can speak in the morning"

"No, I'm telling you, it's okay. I was awake anyway and.."

"You were already awake?" Sheldon raised his head in alarm, "Is something the matter? Your facial expression doesn't indicate sadness or any sort of sign of distress.. Would you like some tea?"

Leonard was taken aback. Sheldon, amidst an apparent inner struggle to say something, immediately turned his focus onto him in the blink of an eye.

"Sheldon, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. What was your nightmare about? It wasn't involving you and the Nobel prize, again? Because I've told you, just because the Dementors stole it in your dream doesn't mean-"

"I'm quite aware that this is reality and my dreams are not, however, that is *still* a terrifying image for one to conceive, Leonard, and no, I did not have that horrendous vision of a nightmare!"

Leonard couldn't help but smile. Yes, his closest friend was the strangest and most OCD human alive, but the fact that he had such rudimentary dreams made him almost laugh out loud.

"Leonard, I don't know what you find so amusing. I need to tell you.. well, I need to tell you that I've dreamt about you and that's all I'm going to say."

Leonard didn't know what he meant by that, but it was still a shocking thought to have crossed his mind. Sure, he had dreams of Sheldon, but they were much darker and more frightening that anything he was sure Sheldon's subconscious could come up with.

"What do you mean you had a dream about me? I thought it was a nightmare, anyway. What, was I suddenly taller than you? Or wait, did *I* steal your Nobel prize?"

"No, Leonard, it was nothing like that. Don't be silly. You, stealing *my* Nobel prize. *snicker* Anyway, I'd rather not get into the details per say, I simply wanted to make you aware that not only do you torture me throughout the day, but you've managed to seep into my subconscious and torment me there as well. Goodnight, Leonard."

_Tortured. Hah. _

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I guess. Well.. goodnight, then, Sheldon."

They each disappeard from the dim hallway.

Leonard quietly shut his door behind himself and paused, leaning his head back against the door. He shut his eyes and tried to clear his swirling 4am mind.

_It was nothing. Let it go. You need to sleep anyway._

He crawled back into bed, removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He stared at his clock.

_Oh time, you heartless bitch. _

4:03 coldly blinked at him. He flopped over on his back to stare at the ceiling. He tried to close his eyes and get some sort of sleep before the day's events tomorrow. It was an off day for him, but there was still many things he had to attempt to accomplish. He needed to go buy groceries, go to the pharmacy, order Penny's birthday gift..

_Sheldon thinks *I* torture him.._

The thought suddenly started working on his mind again. He began his sadistic nightly cycle over again in his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to make a second chapter. I think this is something I'm going to be adding on to for a while. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take it before they finally hook up, but it's gonna be good! :) Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Leonard awoke to a loud crash. He practically sprang out of bed and barely had his tattered red robe tied together by the time he stumbled into the kitchen.<p>

"..I swear, this one awful petri dish is the slickest little buggar!" Sheldon was shouting at the pink liquid covered floor.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?"

"I was preparing Petri dishes for throat cultures. I coughed earlier and I just know I'm getting sick."

"Pink jello?"

"Well of course, Leonard. It's not like I can just pop out to the store and get more yogurt." Sheldon kept his head down, avoiding Leonard's eyes.

"Of course." Leonard picked up a rag and handed it to Sheldon. "Here.. I'd rather not have pepto bismol colored floors, thanks."

Sheldon cleaned up the floor as Leonard stepped over him. He needed his toast and coffee. No butter or cream. Naturally.

"Any plans for today?" Leonard asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, besides today being comic book day as well as a work holiday, I'm simply going to be chained to my desk for the day. I have a lot of work to with the whole.."

Leonard had already drifted off in his own lustful thoughts..

_Chained to his desk.. I'd be hovering just over his head.. I can see his eyes wide with fear.._

"..Leonard? Leonard are you even listening to me? Good Lord, it's as if you people all have the attention span of a gnat!" Sheldon spat the words as he always did, but this time he sank back immediately afterwards as if he had said something offensive.

"Sorry, Sheldon. I.. I've just had a lot on my mind and you made me think of… well, I just have a lot to do myself. That's all." He lied straight through his teeth.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "That's fine, I suppose. Well, try not to be a bother to me. I told you before, but apparently I need to reiterate, I have work to do today. Here. At home." He turned around and sat down at his desk near the kitchen table. He didn't move his hands to his keyboard or even make an effort to look at his screen.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm going to take a shower." He eyed Sheldon for a moment before convincing himself that Sheldon was simply still upset over his nightmare from the night before.

_I'll have to ask him about that at some point.. Just not now._

Leonard slowly trudged back to his room and grabbed some underwear and socks from his dresser drawer. He meandered into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. Turning on the hot water faucet, he let the steam build up around him and onto the mirror. He turned on the cold water and put the plug into the drain. He had changed his mind. No shower. Bath. A long, hot bath.

Lazily peeling off his robe, shirt, and boxers, and finally his glasses, he sank into the steamy hot water.

_Today.. will be a long day._

He lay back and stared up at the ceiling through the sticky bathroom air. He in fact had nothing planned for today and idiotically didn't remember he'd be cooped up in the apartment with Sheldon. Suddenly the image came to him again..

_Sheldon chained to his desk with worn and battered shackles.. The smell of fear and sweat in the air.. _

He couldn't help himself.. he reached down in the hot water and started stroking his semi-hard cock.

_..the knife shining in the dim light of the laptop.. he slowly slides the flat side of the point across Sheldon's throat and down his bare chest.. Sheldon shivering with the slight and sharp touch of the blade.. _

Leonard rolled his left nipple in his left first finger and thumb as he stroked himself harder and faster with his right. He bit his lip as he imagined piercing Sheldon's flesh and blood dripping down his pale chest..

_Sheldon wimpers as Leonard slowly slices the impossibly sharp knife down the right side of his chest.. The smallest line of blood appears as Leonard shoves his hand around Sheldon's gagged mouth.. Leonard leans over and licks the line away, smiling to himself in the absolute bliss of the moment.._

He was getting very close to coming.. He pushed the moment in his fantasy even further and faster..

_..Leonard's hand was around Sheldon's throat.. Sheldon's face was turning red.. Leonard leans in inches from Sheldon's face.. watching the veins pop and throb in his temples.. studying the sweat dripping from his hairline.. smelling the anxiety and blood pouring from his skin.._

Water splashed up as Leonard pumped his fist harder and harder until he came into his hand. His stomach cramped into itself as he collapsed, breathless, and finally relaxing in the dense musky bathroom air. He laid his head back onto the rim of the tub, smirking to himself, paying no attention to the room around him. It was just him and his thoughts.

Half an hour later, Leonard awoke from his accidental nap, still in the now-freezing bath water. He sat up quickly and looked around to see if he was indeed still alone. Luckily, he thought to himself, no one had come in to wake him or, well, to catch him. He hurriedly got up out of the icy water and reached for a towel. At that exact moment, he saw Sheldon's plaid robe on the floor beside the now open bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter! There's been a lot going on and that added with lack of motivation, this took way too long! I'm actually really pleased with how this chapter unfolds. I re-wrote it twice, so I really hope you guys like it! Thanks for your constant R&R's!**

* * *

><p>Leonard froze.<p>

It took him a few seconds to take in what he was seeing.

_what... was he... when did... fuuuuck..._

He stood there, dripping freezing water all over the floor, his feet glued to the spot, struggling to gather his thoughts. Also struggling not to completely panic. Finally a random fleeting thought overcame him.

_Get out of the goddamn bathtub._

Wrapping his towel around his waist, he carefully stepped out onto the cold bathroom floor and gaped at the plaid fabric splayed across the floor. He took a deep breath before pushing the door completely open. He peered into the hallway.

_Empty._

What could he have expected though, honestly. A waiting Sheldon, ready to spill everything?

With as much courage as he could gather, he cautiously walked down the hall towards the living room, dripping water down the hallway. The thoughts were flashing through his mind as he anticipated the situation unfolding. Luckily, as he stepped down the last step into their shared living room, he found the room to be empty.

Immediately as he exhaled sharply with one sigh of relief, another wave of nerves flooded his mind as he turned to approach his roommate's bedroom. With just as much caution, if not more, than before, Leonard practically tip toed back down the hallway. He could feel his heart beating almost literally out of his chest.

_Why the hell am I *this* on edge?_

He couldn't pinpoint what exact emotions he was feeling, much less _why_ he was feeling them. All he knew was that something was on the brink of overflowing. Seriously overflowing.

He raised his hand to knock on Sheldon's door, and stopped short. His door was halfway open. Leonard felt guilty opening the door the remainder of the way, but who was he kidding?

_If he's not in here, I'm done looking. He shouldn't have ran away if he wanted to talk to me..._

"Sheldon?"

No answer.

Feeling what seemed like the weight of the world tumble off his shoulders with the lack of sound as a response, he took a breath and stretched his neck.

_It is what it is. I feel like I could use a bit of 'stress relief' anyway.._

He smirked to himself.

Besides, it's propbably not nearly as big of a deal as he was making it out to be in his mind. Sheldon probably needed to use the bathroom and ended up having a typical panic attack upon seeing Leonard in the tub, asleep.

Leonard looked around the hallway, as if to assure he was alone, and removed his towel and began wiping the edges of his face. In the midst of his nerves and anxiety, he seemed to have forgotten to even attempt to dry his hair. Shaking his head in the towel, he meandered across the hall, into his bedroom.

_At least with Sheldon out of the apartment, I can have some sort of peace and -_

"I'm so sorry, Leonard."

_Again with the fucking surprizes! _

He instinctively tried (poorly) to cover himself as he jerked his head up to see Sheldon practically cowering in a pathetic heap on the far corner of Leonard's bed.

"The FUCK is wrong with you?"

Leonard's words seem to pierce the air and terrify Sheldon at the exact same moment.

"Oh.. Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you weren't dressed. Oh, no.."

Sheldon's face flushed as he stood feebly from the bed and shakily glanced around as if to find a sudden hidden door to fling open and escape the awkward moment. Leonard fumbled with his dresser drawer and managed to put on a terribly mismatched pair of socks and boxers. He looked up at his roommate and scoffed as he saw he had his back turned to him.

"Seriously, Sheldon, who cares what you see?"

_You probably saw more than you wanted to earlier anyway._

Sheldon started to turn around, hesitated, then seemed to give in to an inner temptation to go ahead and look his friend in the face. Their eyes locked immediately. The tension in the room was unbelievably dense.

Leonard was the first to look away.

"Can we please have this awful moment somewhere else? I have to sleep in here after it's over, yanno."

Before he could finish his sentence, Sheldon was out of the room and down the hallway. Leonard threw his head back in exasperation and followed suit.

The two men were now in the living room; Sheldon in his spot, curled into a small lanky ball, gazing at the floor over his clasped hands around his knees and Leonard standing in front of the other end of the couch picking at his nails, facing Sheldon.

After what seemed like a lifetime of unadulterated silence, Leonard gave in.

"Ok, well, we don't _have_ to talk about anything. It's still early in the day and we both have things to do. Just.. Just come and get me if you need anything, okay?"

No response.

"Right then.."

Leonard waited another half a second before sliding around Sheldon's knees, pausing to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine. Whatever your dream was about, I'm sure it will be fine."

Sheldon seemed to be trembling or cold, or maybe a mixture of the two. He still wouldn't look Leonard in the face.

Leonard, giving up, slid his hand off his miserable friend's shoulder and turned towards the hall.

"Leonard I.. I didn't have a bad dream."

Leonard paused.

"You didn't? Well.. what's wrong then?"

"Leonard..how do you feel about.. I mean, do you hate me?"

Without turning around, Leonard's breath caught in his throat.

"Why would you think I hate you?"

"You say things.. At night."

Leonard's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He felt the room go cold. Or was it just him?

".. I say things? I'm sure it's just my weird dreams is all."

Leonard glanced back at the man on the couch who was now rocking slightly and trembling moreso than a few moments ago.

Sheldon flashed his red and wet eyes towards Leonard's. Both faces flushed simultaneously.

_This can't be happening.. What the fucking HELL have I said?_

Sheldon's voice cracked.

"I understand I can be a bit of a nuisance on the very rarest of occasions, but Leonard, you've always seemed to somewhat like me, right? I mean you still live here in the apartment and if you absolutely hated me, I assume you would make the logical decision to move out to avoid the constant interaction between us."

"Sheldon, I honestly don't know what you're talking about"

Leonard had to leave. He needed to get out of this conversation, this room, and quickly. He swiveled around and wanted nothing more than to get into his bedroom. Temporary sanctuary.

"Leonard, you're avoiding the question."

Leonard's face was hot. He felt dizzy.

His friend, his actual best friend, the man he fantasized about touching, hurting, manipulating, torturing, and even sometimes.. well, more than that, since the day they met.. was literally an inch away from discovering his maniacal and disturbing secret.

_No. NO. This is NOT supposed to happen like this._

He turned hotly towards Sheldon.

"No, I'm not! I have nightmares and weird dreams, Sheldon! Since when is that a goddamn crime? I swear to God, you overthink absolutely everything that occurs in a NORMAL human being's every day life! You have GOT to get a grip on yourself! Besides, why the HELL would you care if anyone hated you? You're Sheldon Cooper! Super mutant genius! Honestly, Sheldon, you're being entirely too dramatic over absolutely nothing!"

Leonard was raving and he couldn't stop himself. His heart was pounding, his hands were balled into tight fists. The words kept flowing as Sheldon's wide, puffy, watery eyes stared in a frightened, no, terrified stare.

"I told you I'm going to my room! I've got work to do and I'd genuinely appreciate it if you wouldn't BARGE in unannounced! That's all I ask, Sheldon, some goddamn privacy!"

Leonard wheeled around and stormed towards the hallway.

A cold yet firm hand seized Leonard's left wrist.

"Don't go.. I.."

His voice seemed to fade out like a bad radio station signal. The room went fuzzy.

Leonard saw nothing but red. He snatched his hand away from Sheldon's grasp and turned around so quickly Sheldon stumbled back onto the couch, practially cowering from Leonard.

Leonard lunged at Sheldon, hot with some strange flavor of rage, and his mind went blank. Everything turned into nothing.

It was definetely overflowing.


End file.
